


Elevators

by whitachi



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitachi/pseuds/whitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We apologize for the momentary delay. The Shinra Corporation thanks you for your patience. The elevator will resume movement shortly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevators

_"We apologize for the momentary delay. The Shinra Corporation thanks you for your patience. The elevator will resume movement shortly."_

Rufus had _met_ the woman who recorded all of the service announcements in the Shinra building, and while he knew it was not her fault that he only heard her when being inconvenienced, he still wanted her fired as soon as possible.

"God, how much gil do we pour into this and we still can't get up thirty floors without spending five minutes dangling over Midgar?" Rufus mumbled to himself, hitting the button for his intended floor a few times just out of spite.

"Afraid of heights?" Tseng asked from where he stayed with his back pressed to the glass, voice cool and arch.

Rufus pressed the button again. "Not _afraid_ , no, but I have a reasonable amount of apprehension." He found the panel where he knew the security cameras were located. "I do own you, you know," he murmured to it softly, even though he knew there were no audio pickups. He had been Vice President of Shinra for eight months. He was three months past his eighteenth birthday. To say he felt some stress in his life would be to state the situation mildly.

"What was that?" Tseng asked, still sounding too amused. Rufus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting a migraine with only the force of his will.

"Nothing, I wasn't talking to you. I just really don't need this right now." Tseng was quiet, and Rufus sighed again, giving up at his already futile attempts to press the button until it relented to taking him up.

After a minute of silence, he heard Tseng move behind him, and then before he could look, his bodyguard's arm was curving around his ribs. Rufus assumed danger, and then assumed other things, and then Tseng's mouth was on the back of his neck, dry lips and hot tongue giving way to _teeth_ , hard in his prickling skin. His knees buckled.

" _Fuck!_ " he gasped as Tseng caught his weight and pulled him tighter. Fuck, that felt good. Fuck, he knew. Fuck, he'd noticed the way Rufus watched him, the way he caught his breath when they might touch. Fuck, he could _tell_ , since Rufus hadn't brought any girls home in months. Fuck, this was really happening. _Fuck, the cameras._

"S-stop, stop stop, not..." Rufus hated the sound of his own voice, gasping and too young. He tried to steel some authority into it, but it was hard when Tseng's hand was curled up against his ribcage and he was probably leaving marks on the back of his neck. "Not _here_. Not _now_.." That wasn't the answer he'd meant to say; he'd meant to put a stop to it completely, because there were certain things in his life that just did not fit the design, that he _had no place for_ , no matter how much he might want them. So much for that.

 _"The Shinra Corporation thanks you for your patience."_ The elevator began to move again, making them both lurch a little with the press of gravity. Tseng used it to draw away with perfect grace, while Rufus staggered, catching his hand against the door.

"Later, then. Somewhere else," Tseng said, and nudged Rufus aside to take his protective place in front of him as the doors of the elevator opened. 


End file.
